


"The paint's supposed to go where ?"

by Maikanna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Domesticity, M/M, allusion to violence, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikanna/pseuds/Maikanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Hannibal has its perks -- A domestic drabble !</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The paint's supposed to go where ?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble ! Thank you vanishing_time for the prompt !

“The paint’s supposed to go where?”

Will had thought dating Hannibal would be like doing anything else with Hannibal. He had thought, maybe it would be awkward in the beginning, maybe not. They’ve been through so much. Hell, most than most couples. More than anybody, probably.

The point is, Will never thought dating Hannibal would turn out to be so normal. With ups and downs, boring, practical stuff. 

Like painting the hall back in blue after last night’s hunt went sour. Bloody victims, always fighting back !

“Just paint over the blood that splattered here. I’m covering the other wall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated ! Have a nice day !


End file.
